The Search for Hope
by EmilyT50
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped straight from Hogwarts with the help of Draco Malfoy. He ends up finding himself in the possession of the Dark Lord. Will Harry survive this ordeal? And if he does, will he be the same person he was before?
1. Chapter 1

Harry creeped through the dark halls of Hogwarts, his quiet footsteps echoing through the hallways. The invisibility cloak was wrapped around him, the slight ripple of the air the only sign that anyone was there. Nightmares had plagued Harry's sleep, Sirius's death still flashing through his head. Harry had given up on getting any sleep and decided to take a stroll through Hogwarts. The halls were deathly silent, unlike the bustling noise they were filled with during the day.

_It's all your fault Harry. You're the reason I'm dead. Your father must be so ashamed of you. You are nothing like him. _

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of the accusations, but the voices still filled his mind. They were so loud that Harry didn't hear the growing footsteps behind him. A voice penetrated the thoughts that ran through Harry's head.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry's limbs snapped together, and he fell to the ground. He landed on his arm which gave out a sickening _crack. _Harry felt the cloak get pulled off him and he was rolled onto his back. Blonde hair and grey eyes greeted him.

"An invisibility cloak. I always wondered how you never seemed to get caught." Malfoy said, examining the cloak.

Harry glared at him, his arm throbbing in pain.

Malfoy chuckled. "And they thought I couldn't do it. They thought I couldn't kidnap the famous Harry Potter. But here you are. How pathetic."

Malfoy kneeled down beside Harry and clutched his arm. Harry couldn't do anything but hiss in pain.

"I wonder how your friends will react when they find you missing." Malfoy smirked. "Too bad the Dark Lord wants you dead, we could have been good friends."

Malfoy stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. "Don't worry now, I'm sure your death won't be quick."

"_Stupefy!"_

The last thing Harry saw was point of Draco Malfoy's wand.

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"I mean he's not here. He's not in his bed, or the common room. His robes are still in his trunk and his invisibility cloak is gone!" Ron said franticly.

"Surely you just misunderstood. He probably woke up early and went down the Great Hall before us. Get ready and we'll go look."

"Fine." Ron mumbled.

The two walked into the Great Hall, searching for Harry. But Harry's mop of black hair was nowhere to be seen. Ron stormed up to the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, the jokes over. Where's Harry."

"I haven't seen Harry since last night." Neville said. "He wasn't in his bed when I woke up."

"This isn't funny guys. _Where is he!"_

"Ronald Weasley! Clam down. Maybe he went down to visit Hagrid." Hermione mentioned, but her face had paled, and her hands were fidgeting.

"But Hagrid is right there!" Ron said, pointing up at the staff table.

Hermione's face paled even more.

"Maybe we should talk to Professor McGonagall."

The two Gryffindor's rushed up to the staff table, interrupting McGonagall in the middle of a conversation with Professor Snape.

"What ever do you need?" McGonagall asked, irritated.

"Harry's not here. He wasn't in his bed this morning, he isn't in the common room, and he isn't at the Gryffindor table." Hermione said.

Seconds after the words left Hermione's mouth, Blaise came up to Professor Snape.

"Draco's gone missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to a horrible pain in his right arm. Grunting, he pushed himself into a sitting position and surveyed the area around him. He was in a small cell, with no windows, no light, and definitely no heat. Harry shivered. It. Was. Cold.

Footsteps echoed outside the bars of the cell door, and Harry pressed his back up against the wall. Lucius and Bellatrix appeared outside the bars, both wearing an evil smirk upon their faces. Lucius grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket, jangling as he found the right key. He inserted it into the lock and entered the cell.

"Well. Well. Well." Bellatrix said, progressing with every word. "What do we have here? The Dark Lord is very eager to meet you."

Harry's eyes flicked from Bellatrix to Lucius, but he didn't betray any fear.

Bellatrix turned to Lucius. "We can't hurt him? Not even once?"

"No. The Dark Lord is waiting for him. It is best to bring him as he is." Lucius paused, a smirk growing. "I'm sure we'll all have our chance eventually."

Bellatrix nearly squealed in glee. "What are we waiting for then?"

She walked up to Harry and grabbed his arm, yanking him upwards. Harry winced.

"Oh no. Is poor Harry Potter hurt? I'm sure you won't remember the pain in your arm after the Dark Lord is done with you." Bellatrix said, practically dragging Harry out of the cell. Lucius followed, locking the cell door behind him.

They guided Harry down a long hallway, bearing cells of all different shapes and sizes. Not a single one was occupied. They eventually ascended a set of stairs and walked down a different hallway, this one much more welcoming. The hallway led to a big set of wooden doors. Lucius pushed open the doors, and Bellatrix all but pushed Harry inside. It was a large room, with a throne placed on the far wall. And upon that throne was Voldemort. His red eyes locked on Harry, watching his every move, full of glee. Around him were a group of other Death Eaters, none of them wearing masks.

Harry spotted Draco among them, triumph visible in his eyes and stance.

Harry was led to a spot in front of Voldemort's throne, and the other Death Eaters. His eyes flicked over them, stopping when they landed on none other than Snape. Snape returned Harry's glare, his eyes betraying no emotion. Harry shifted his gaze back to Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped down from his throne and faced the Death Eaters.

"This," He said, "is a time of celebration, for we have captured Harry Potter once and for all!"

The Death Eaters started to cheer and yell. Voldemort raised his hand, silencing them.

"And this time, he will not escape. Nor will he have an easy death."

"What are you going to do to him?" A Death Eater called out, excitement in his voice.

Voldemort raised the edges of his lips slightly, in what looked like a smirk and a sneer.

"Don't worry Avery, you'll get your turn. As will everyone else."

Voldemort turned back to Harry, who was standing with Bellatrix's wand pointed at his chest.

"_Crucio!"_

Harry fell to the floor, the pain taking over his mind. He distantly heard screams but didn't process that they were coming from him. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain was lifted. Harry laid on the floor, gasping for air, still shaking.

"And now, for the one who brought Harry Potter here to me. Draco, come forth."

Draco navigated himself through the circle of Death Eaters, coming to stand beside the Dark Lord.

"You have done well. You will be rewarded." Voldemort said.

"Thank you Master." Draco said.

Voldemort turned back to Harry, who was still laying on the ground, making a feeble attempt to get up.

"You may do whatever you want to him, just keep him alive. For now."

Draco paled slightly, hesitating for a moment. Bright green eyes met his, defiant.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Crucio." _He whispered.

Harry was once again engulfed in pain. This time didn't last as long though, and moments later the curse was lifted. Draco's wand was still shakily pointed at him.

"Surely you can do better than that Draco." Bellatrix whispered into his ear.

Draco's hand grew more unsteady as he pointed his wand at Harry's leg.

"_Diffindo."_

Harry hissed in pain as a huge gash appeared in his leg.

Voldemort looked down at Harry before he gestured to Lucius.

"You may take him back down to the dungeons. Don't worry," He said as some of the Death Eaters sighed in disappointment. "I'll make sure every single one of you can pay him a visit."

Lucius grabbed Harry, pulling him up. As soon as he put weight on his leg he was filled with a rush of pain and his legs gave out from underneath of him. Some of the Death Eaters chuckled as they watched him suffer.

"Draco, help me return him to his cell." Lucius hissed at his son.

"Yes Father."

Draco grabbed Harry's other arm, supporting his weight between his father and him.

Harry was feeling more and more lightheaded as they made their decent into the dungeons. When they had reached his cell, Harry was struggling to stay conscious. Lucius opened the cell door and they threw him down to the ground. Harry grunted as he came in contact with the stone floor.

Draco faltered, giving Harry one last look before he walked away, leaving Harry in complete darkness, with pain as his only company.

**_Harry Potter is Kidnapped_**

_Harry Potter disappeared from Hogwarts on October 21__st__, with no trace left behind. The main suspect is Draco Malfoy, who also made a strange disappearance. It is believed that Harry Potter is now in the possession of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. All available wizards at the ministry are now on the search for the Boy-Who-Lived. If you receive any information, please contact the Ministry immediately. _

Dumbledore set the Daily Prophet with a sigh. Just moments later Severus tumbled through the floo.

"Please sit-down Severus."

Severus pulled up and chair and basically fell into it. He put his head in his hand and sighed.

"He has him. The Dark Lord had Potter."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose, looking another 50 years older.

"I suspected as much. Is he still alive?"

Severus nodded, his face solemn. "He is not in the best physical condition, and I am sure that it will worsen rapidly as the days pass on."

"Do you know where he is being kept?"

"I am aware of it, however there is a spell on the location, preventing us from telling or showing others."

The floo flared up again, Molly and Arthur Weasley popping in.

"Is it true? Has Harry really been kidnapped? Is he okay? Is he alive? Do you know where he is?" Molly rambled frantically.

Dumbledore looked up at her, his eyes no longer bearing the familiar twinkle.

"I am afraid that Mr. Potter has indeed been kidnapped. Severus here just confirmed that he is in the possession of Voldemort."

Everyone in the room flinched at the name.

Molly open her mouth, but Arthur said the question for her.

"Is he alive?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, he is alive as of tonight."

"Have you told the children?" Molly asked.

"I have yet to tell Ron and Hermione about Harry's condition, however, they are aware of his disappearance." Dumbledore said. "In fact," he continued "I was just about to call them to my office to update them."

After Hemione and Ron had been told the news, Hermione had started crying.

"It's okay Hermione, we'll get him back." Ron said, patting Hermione on the back. He looked to Dumbledore for confirmation.

"We will do everything in our power to bring Mr. Potter back safely. But you must understand, he might not be the same person he left as."


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Harry woke up lightheaded. A pool of blood had gathered around his left leg. The jangling of keys aroused him, and he turned his head to see who was coming in.

He was dismayed to find Bellatrix and Draco outside the cell door. Bellatrix came to stand beside Harry, who had made no move to get up from the cell floor. In her hand was a small package. With a smirk she opened it, revealed an assortment of different knives. She hovered her hand over them, before picking one.

Bellatrix kneeled down beside Harry, raising the knife to his cheek.

"The Dark Lord has given Draco and I the honor of visiting you first." She said, delightedly. Her voice took a darken tone. "You'll wish you were dead."

Bellatrix flicked her wrist, causing the knife to leave a gash on Harry's cheek. Draco flinched as the knife met Harry's skin.

Harry didn't make a sound.

Bellatrix smiled evilly, then pinned Harry's arm to the ground. The knife dug into his skin, causing him to arch his back in pain. He squirmed, trying to do anything to get out of Bellatrix's grip, but he was too weak for it to make any difference.

Bellatrix dug the knife in deeper, etching another word into Harry's skin. Draco took a step back when a blood-curdling scream came from Harry's mouth.

Bellatrix stood up, admiring her work. _The-Boy-Who-Died _was carved into Harry's arm. She then proceeded to grab her wand, and all Harry could remember was pain. So much pain.

What seemed like hours later, Bellatrix backed away. She gestured for Draco to come up beside her. Draco tried to keep his face straight as he looked at Harry. He was bruised and bloody, the faint rise of his chest the only indication that he was alive.

Draco, assuming Bellatrix wanted him to do something, pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Crucio."_

Harry started convulsing, but he didn't scream. He simple didn't have enough energy. When the pain vanished, Harry's body sagged in relief.

"Bellatrix, the Dark Lord requests your presence." Lucius said from outside the bars.

Bellatrix looked at Harry, her lips sticking out in a pout. Then she turned and exited the cell, Draco close on her heels. Lucius stuck out his hand, stopping Draco. His eyes shifted to Harry.

"Get him some food and water. The Dark Lord wishes for him to stay alive."

"Yes, father." Draco replied.

Lucius nodded, then turned and followed Bellatrix down the hallway. Draco took one last look at Harry's body, before turning away. The fight was still prominent in his bright green eyes.

"Have you gotten any more information on Harry?"

"I am afraid that I know no more than I did an hour ago." Dumbledore said.

Molly sighed. "I'm just worried about him."

Dumbledore face turned grave. "I think we all are. Ministry workers are searching all known Death Eater houses now. So far, nothing has been found."

"Let's all hope he's still alive."

"Oh, I'm sure Voldemort will not kill Harry quite yet." Dumbledore said, his face ashen. "But that might be even worse."

Draco returned to the cell with a glass of water and a piece of bread, that is all that Harry was permitted to have. Draco grabbed the keys and opened the cell door. He tried not to notice Harry flinch at the noise.

He kneeled down beside Harry, lifted his head, and held the glass of water up to his mouth. Harry's lips pursed together.

"It's just water Potter. Drink it."

Harry still didn't open his mouth, and Draco could see the stubbornness in his eyes, like a decision had already been made.

"If you think that you are going to kill yourself by dehydration, your Gryffindor stupidity really has gotten to your head." Draco said.

Draco looked around, making sure the hallway outside the cell was empty.

"If your friends come to save you, I want there to be something left to save. I never thought they would have gone this far."

Harry's glare faltered, showing the pain that hid beneath. Then he chuckled, an action that caused him to wince.

"Welcome to the reality of a Death Eater." Harry wheezed.

Then hesitantly, he opened his mouth, letting the cool water slide down his throat.

Draco set his head back on the ground.

"Okay Potter. I'm going to attempt to sit you up against the cell wall so you can eat. Now I need you to try to help, or else this is going to be much harder than need be."

Draco slide his hand underneath Harry's back and attempted to push him up. Harry gasped in pain, his hand flying to his side.

"Oh, for Melin's sake." Draco muttered.

With one big heave, Harry was up against the wall. His breath was coming in short pants and he looked completely and utterly exhausted. His chin rested against his chest.

With some difficulties, Draco finally managed to help Potter eat the piece of bread.

Draco was about to leave the cell, when something stopped him.

"Thank you." Harry said, barely a whisper against the silence.

Draco just nodded and left the cell without a backwards glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I am new to writing and I have enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on my story. Please feel free to comment on anything I should improve upon, I am always open to advice. Thanks again and please review!**

It had been nearly a week and a half since Harry's disappearance, and people were starting to give up hope. The ministry had given up on the search, pronouncing Harry dead.

The mood at Hogwarts had changed drastically. The teachers no long smiled, and even the students hardly laughed. Halloween had already arrived and passed.

Ron and Hermione talked to nobody besides family, and not a single person dared to disturb them. Even the halls seemed dark and dreary, like the school itself was mourning Harry's absence.

"Surely we'll still search for him? Right!? We can't just give up on him!" McGonagall said, waving the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"Of course we will. I have Order members searching for him this very moment." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall turned to Snape. "Is he still alive? Have you seen him?"

"I have not seen the boy since the day he was kidnapped. I do know that he was being tortured by Death Eaters, but I have heard no word of his death." Snape repeated for the millionth time in the last week and a half.

McGonagall sighed, and plopped down on a chair.

"The poor boy. He didn't deserve any of this. He deserves to live a normal life for once."

Nobody replied as the Professor grieved.

The hope in Harry's eyes had long since diminished. Draco had continued to visit every day, bring food and water, and everyday Harry looked worse and worse. Draco was astonished the he was even still alive. And every day, Draco regretted ever casting that curse on Harry in the hallway that night.

Draco had overheard the Dark Lord talking to his father about Snape visiting Potter next. Draco knew that the potions master hated Harry, but would he really go so far as to torture him?

Draco suppressed a shudder. He sure did hope that Snape would show some sympathy, but then again, nobody else had even hesitated. Draco had seen enough gruesome torture to last him for several lifetimes.

"Come on Harry, just one more bite of bread."

Draco was attempting to hold Harry's head up, trying to ignore the constant shaking of Harry's entire body. But the boy was too weak to even eat the bread.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." A voice drawled.

Draco froze, the bread halfway up to Harry's mouth. Fear flashed in Harry's eyes before fading back behind his mask. Draco dropped the piece of bread, wiped his hands on his jeans, and turned to face Professor Snape. He made sure to stand in front of Harry, whatever help that might be.

"Hello sir." Draco said.

He took one last worried glance at Harry before stepping around Snape and exiting the cell.

Snape had prepared himself for the worst, but the worst wasn't even close to what he had imagined. Harry was lying on the cell floor, covered in cuts and bruises, blood soaking his shirt. His arm was twisted in an inhumane way and his leg was no better. But the thing that worried Severus the most was Harry's eyes. They looked dead, defeated, like Harry had already given up.

Severus wanted so badly to get Harry out of this hellhole, but one step out of the cell and he would be surrounded in seconds. The security around Harry was basically impenetrable.

Severus slowly walked up to Harry, who was trying to suppress a flinch. He examined Harry for a minute, before turning towards the cell door.

"_Muffilto." _

He turned back to Harry, who flinched as Severus pointed his wand at him. Nothing good ever happened when someone cast the silencing spell around the cell.

Severus waved his wand over Harry, reading the parchment that popped up. The quill didn't stop for a long time. Severus read through it all, then pointed his wand at Harry's abdomen.

"_Episkey." _

Harry nearly sighed in relief as some of the pain vanished in his rib cage.

Severus continued, healing only internal injuries for fear of being discovered. After he was finished, Harry looked a tad bit better. Severus could swear that a saw some of the fight come back into Harry's eyes.

As soon as Severus was about to leave Harry talked for the first time in days.

"Why?" He whispered, his voice barely a rasp.

Severus didn't reply. The cell door close and Harry was once again left alone in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"They're going to kill him." Draco said frantically. Severus just raised his eyebrows gesturing for him to continue.

"I overheard father talking to Avery. The Dark Lord has prepared to kill him tonight." Draco's eyes darted around the room. "We need to get him out."

"And why, may I ask, did you suddenly have a change of heart? From what I recall, you were the one that brought him here in the first place." Severus said.

Draco's eyes darkened. "I never thought..." He trailed off. "You'll help him escape right? Surely you can come up with a way to get him out with the help of Professor Dumbledore."

"We've tried to come up with plans since Harry first disappeared, but no one knows where he is located, and I can't utter a damn word." Severus said. "Stupid curse." He muttered.

Draco paused for a minute, thinking of something, anything that might work.

"A tracker." He blurted. "Dumbledore can put a tracker on you, and if they find it beforehand you could just claim that he put it on you without your knowledge."

Severus hesitated. "That's… not a bad idea actually." He seemed to mull over it for a few seconds. "It might just work. I'll inform the Headmaster immediately."

And with a pop, Severus had disappeared.

Draco fidgeted the rest of the day, never staying still. Severus hadn't returned for hours, and the evening was approaching fast. Draco didn't dare visit Harry, there would be no way he could look him in the eyes, not after knowing his fate.

Even his mother noticed something was off.

"Are you okay today Draco? You seem a bit nervous, Malfoys are never nervous."

"Yes Mother, I am fine."

It wasn't until late evening when Severus returned. Draco tried to catch his eye, but Severus was avoiding him like the plague. Just when he was about to corner Severus, the Dark Mark started to burn. Death Eaters started apparating into the household, everyone heading towards the "throne room" as the Dark Lord liked to call it. Draco obligately followed, dreading the remainder of the evening.

When Harry heard the cell door open, he expected more pain to be inflicted upon him. However, two people grabbed his two arms and hauled him up. His glasses, which had been laying on the floor, were shoved unto his face and he was dragged out of the cell.

Harry didn't pay attention to his surroundings or the people beside him, he didn't even feel like he could lift his head if he tried. What seemed like merely seconds later, he was dumped onto a wooden floor. The sounds around him seemed muffled, but he could faintly make out the Dark Lord's voice before the Cruciatus Curse took over his senses.

If possible, Harry had looked even worse than the previous day, which was a hard feat. Dark circles were prominent under his dull eyes. Every inch of skin visible was covered in bruises and cuts and Draco was sure it was worse under the boy's tattered shirt, which was barely hanging off of him. If it wasn't for the fluttering of his eyelashes, and the faint rise of his chest, Draco would had thought he was dead.

Draco glanced again at Severus but failed to catch his eye. The Dark Lord's claims of victory seemed to mush together as Draco mourned. Mourned for the boy who he couldn't save. Mourned for the boy he had killed. Mourned for the one and only Harry Potter. Harry's screams added to the voices inside his head.

_You are pathetic. It's all your fault. He suffered because of your actions, your decisions. Without you, he would have been safe within Hogwarts, living a normal life. It's. Your. Fault._

The screaming ceased and Draco watched as Harry laid on the ground, still convulsing. Dread overcame him as he watched the Dark Lord raise his wand.

"Your time has come to an end Harry Potter."

"_Avada Ke-" _

A loud crash echoed through the room, and everything went into chaos.

_This is it. _I thought as the green light gathered on the tip of Voldemort's wand. _I'll never see my friends again, I'll never set foot in Hogwarts again. Well… at least I'll get to see mom and dad again. Even Sirius…_

Harry laid there wait for the darkness to take over, but it never came. A loud crash shook the room and wizards started to apparate inside the room. Red and greens jets of light flashed through the room as Death Eaters started to drop. A figure ran towards him, dodging the spells that were flying haywire. Draco crouched down beside Harry and sighed in relief when he saw he was still alive.

"It's okay now. You're going to get out of here. You're going to get out." Draco rambled, his heading jerking back and forth, looking for someone, anyone.

Remus appeared beside him. He gave Draco a wary look before pulling a small necklace off his head. His eyes were full of remorse as he looked at the broken boy. Then he grabbed Harry and Draco's hand. Harry felt the familiar tug in his navel as the Portkey took them away.

They fell with a crash and Harry vaguely heard his name being called as the darkness claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was the white walls of the infirmary. Instead of the cold stone, he was laying on a soft bed. He was so taken aback that he did not register the pain for a moment. When he felt it, he groaned. It felt like all of his nerves were on fire. His arms and hands were twitching randomly, and he had a pounding headache.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to his bed the moment she heard him.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake!"

Harry flinched at her sudden outburst. She saw it and hesitated before speaking in a quieter tone.

"Don't worry Harry. You're safe here. You're at Hogwarts, you will never see those filthy Death Eaters again."

But Harry barely registered her words. His breathing came in rapid bursts and his eyes darted around the empty hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed to her medicine cabinet and came back with a calming potion. She held it up to his lips, he resisted at first, but eventually drank the potion. Harry's breathing slowed down, and his eyes scanned the room less frantically. His gaze stopped on Madame Pomfrey.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Harry said, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"Yes Harry, yes, it is." Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry's sighed and his body seemed to relax. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the exhaustion kicked in. He finally gave up, and he let his eyelids droop.

"You're safe Harry. You're safe." Madame Pomfrey whispered.

Harry fell asleep to the silence of the infirmary.

Harry's mind felt groggy as he gained consciousness.

"Can we please see him Madame Pomfrey? He's our best friend and we've been worried sick about him." What sounded like Hermione said.

"No. He is in no condition for visitors." Madame Pomfrey said. She sighed; her eyes full of grief. "I'm afraid he is not the same person he was before. He has gone through more than any adult should in 100 lifetimes. It's a miracle he is still alive and sane. The things I saw on the diagnosis parchment… oh, it was horrid. Nothing a child should even dream of."

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey, can we please see him? I…" Hermione wavered, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm just so… scared."

"Well… fine. But only for a few minutes. Last time I checked he was asleep. He is in the private room over there in the corner. Be… compassionate, but don't pity him. I think that is what he would hate the most. And prepare yourself… it's…. worse than you might think."

Harry attempted to sit up as the door creaked open, only to flop back down on the bed. Hermione and Ron came in, almost hesitantly. One look at Harry's mangled chest and sickly thin body and Hermione broke into tears.

"Oh, Harry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Ron just stood in the doorway, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"It's okay Hermione." Harry rasped. "I'm okay."

"You are _not _okay Harry Potter!" Hermione cried.

Harry flinched back. Hermione saw this and teared up even more.

Ron was still examining his friend from the doorway. He could tell Harry was different when he first set eyes on him. It wasn't because of the scars covering his bare chest, but the pain and loss in his eyes. Like he was struggling to keep going. And Ron knew that it would always be a struggle for Harry, the memories would haunt him forever. And then he thought of why Harry disappeared in the first place, and a roaring rage filled him.

"I'm going to kill him." Ron growled. "I'm going to_ kill _Malfoy."

"Don't." Harry said. "He's… he's the reason I didn't give up. I wanted to kill myself." Harry lowered his head in shame. "I wanted to just _end _it. But he helped me, kept me alive. I wouldn't be here without him."

"He's the reason you were captured in the first place!" Ron yelled.

Harry recoiled.

"Ronald Weasley. Stop. Stop that right now." Hermione demanded. "Harry just got back and you're already arguing with him."

Ron seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Hermione pulled up two chairs beside Harry's bed and they both plopped down. Hermione reached for Harry's hand and her eyes seemed to darken as he pulled back instinctively. Harry felt bad, and with all his willpower, he reached for Hermione's hand and held it, resisting the urge to flinch.

Hermione seemed to inflate a bit, until she saw what was on his arm. Standing out among the other scars was something else even more horrid. She gently turned his arm towards her, reading the words carved upon his skin.

"Oh, Harry. What did they do to you?"

Harry turned away, ashamed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, Harry. But you'll have to tell someone eventually. Dumbledore will want to know."

"Well he can ask Draco or Snape. They saw it." Harry said bitterly.

"Since when are you calling Malfoy Draco?" Ron asked.

Harry met his eyes. "Since he convinced me to stay alive. For you guys."

Madame Pomfrey entered the room and nearly teared up at the sight before her.

_Harry deserves so much more than this. _She thought. _At least he has good friends. That can make all the difference. _

She shooed Hermione and Ron out, much to their displeasure.

"Drink this." She said, giving Harry a small potion.

He eyed it warily. "What is it?"

"It's a pain reliever potion. You must be in horrible pain, no matter how much I tried to help."

"I don't need it. I'm fine."

The pain was quite horrible, but Harry had learned to push that to the very back of his mind. It was the only thing that had kept him sane the last 2 weeks.

Madame Pomfrey insisted, until he was forced to drink the potion. Immediately the pain faded. The only thing unusual was the occasional twitching of Harry's arms and hands, which was a side effect of the Cruciatus Curse. Harry felt normal, good, for the first time in a long while.

He felt safe.


End file.
